Nipones Between Worlds
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Yuji y Shun dos chicos cuyas ambiciones es ser los mejores aventureros del mundo, buscan diversión y emoción extrema. Un día mientras grababan un vídeo en el bosque se aventuran en un extraño templo y empieza la aventura por un mundo diferente al suyo, un mundo mágico pero en peligro, con un héroe ausente, ellos tomaran su lugar y salvaran ese reino como de lugar. (Zelink) (Oc,Oc)


XD hola gente, soy Sword, aquí otro fic loco…

Los personajes son de Nintendo, la trama y los OC… ya lo verán, me pertenecen. Alguna referencia a otras compañías, lo que sea, les pertenecen xD no a mí xD

* * *

><p>_o_o_Nipones Between Worlds_o_o_<p>

-Mi nombre es Seino Yuji

-yo soy Tewa Shun

-dejemos de hacer el ridículo, de todos modos nosotros solo estamos grabando con un celular

-Yuji… esto va a ir hasta Youtube, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-que tengas un sentido de aventura no significa que sea extremo, aquí tu eres el cerebro

-y tú la gorila

Esos son Yuji y Shun… dos chicos de 17 años que actúan como niños de 10, pero ese no es el punto… esto es el Inicio de una gran aventura, a un lugar mágico, peligroso… que necesita la ayuda de alguien, debido a la ausencia de su héroe…

Una semana antes de que estos dos se aventuraran en el bosque… en otra parte de otro universo un chico de la misma edad, de cabello rubio, ojos zarco y fuerte, de ropas verdes… todo un caballero, con su espada, arco y su corcel, aunque fuese una yegua… galopaba por los campos de un cierto reino, bello, extenso, colorido… sin darse cuenta que habría peligro fue hacia otra aventura… ya había salvado ese lugar, pero este chico siempre busca más.

Mientras que en otra parte… un chico es encerrado en una jaula gigante, este no se había percatado, su caballo, donde estaba entrenando en un establo de un castillo escapo, sus armas le fueron arrebatadas… la amenaza del hombre con malignos poderes regreso… ahora nadie podía salvarlos, la princesa estaba muy relajada en su castillo pero esa paz no duro y en minutos también había sido encerrada.

-Ese siempre fue mi error, ¿sabes cuál?- el maligno hombre miro al muchacho.

-¿dejar a Link con vida? – respondió con otra pregunta.

-hermano, solo los idiotas responden a una pregunta con otra.

-¿de verdad? – dijo el hombre.

-¿pues usted qué cree? – dijo la doncella… reaccionando después de unos segundos y ruborizándose.

-Tú también eres una idiota Zelda… respondiste con otra…-la chica le tapo la boca.

-ni el héroe podrá salvarlos esta vez… no si él no está…

La mirada de preocupación de la chica no dejaba de serla, el muchacho tenía que llegar salvarlos… o todo estaría perdido.

En ese momento aquel héroe estaba ausente, en un lugar que hasta la autora desconoce.

Mientras tanto, pasado la semana estos estaban discutiendo:

-¿Me dijiste gorila? – la chica lo mira con desprecio.

-No… n-no lo hice Yuji-chan

La chica sigue mirándolo a muerte- no te creo… yo lo escuche.

-y todavía preguntas… burra

En ese instante – ¡VAS A MORIR!

-si fueras hombre te pegaría, pero no es justo que por ser una chica… creo, tengas el derecho de pegarme… ¡duele mucho! – dijo mientras corría y detrás la otra.

-¡y todavía dudas que sea una chica!

-¡Ahh! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar la boca?

Pero ninguno de los dos vio que había una gran puerta y el que se estrello en ella fue Shun, mientras que Yuji todavía aventó mas a su amigo dejándole marcado el picaporte de la misma en su… parte baja.

-M-Mis… ¡a-Auch!

-no seas llorón, levántate Shun… mira esto es raro.

-n-no puedo ni levantarme b-bien… -decía mientras se cubría en esa parte.

-vamos – la chica le ayuda a pararse – mira esta puerta… es asombrosa.

-seremos los mejores aventureros de la historia… vamos a entrar.

Para eso ambos abrieron a la par una de las grandes puertas de ese… templo…

Al abrir se sintió una brisa fresca, que dejo los cabellos de los chicos hacia atrás de manera muy graciosa… pero no dejaban esa expresión tan curiosa y feliz a la vez que daba miedo…

-Shun… ¡seremos historia!

-Apuesto a que nadie había entrado aquí antes.

-eso es lo que yo también pienso…

-vamos a explorar…

-¡vamos!

Poniendo marcha ambos entraron algo lento… pero con ansias… miraron, parecía estar en perfecto estado a pesar de los años… al fondo había una gran estatua de… un muchacho.

-Mira eso Shun

-Wow… debe ser tributo a algún héroe de la edad media.

-es muy apuesto… - la chica no dejaba de mirar la estatua del… seguramente un héroe.

-oye mira esas letras extrañas.

Miraron el pie de esa estatua… había una inscripción pero no podían entenderla porque parecía otro idioma.

-Debe ser ingles… o no se español o… Coreano… quizá francés… o ruso

-No creo Yuji, debe ser otro idioma antiguo.

-en primer lugar… olvídalo, tienes razón, jamás habíamos visto tales letras.

-es que no parece nada que haya visto antes.

A los lados había unas antorchas, de hecho en toda la gran habitación, pero eso no es lo especial, si no que cuando tocaron la estatua un brillo resalto de ambos dorsos… todas esas antorchas se había iluminado a la vez.

-T-tengo miedo Shun

-tú crees que no me estoy muriendo de miedo también…

-solo vámonos…

Cuando intentaron salir se les había cerrado la puerta… donde se encontraba la estatua del héroe una puerta atrás de esta se abrió… se veía un gran resplandor.

-grabando para youtube… Yuji – dice la chica haciendo _amor y paz_ - y Shun en busca de bizarras aventuras…

-y quizá esta sea una aventura no bizarra… - dijo el chico…

-Si morimos youtuberos… no extrañen nuestras tonterías….

-¡LA CURIOSIDAD MATA! –Dijeron al unisonó.

Ambos entraron en esa puerta…

Una extraña ráfaga de aire paso por sus mejillas… luego la puerta se les había cerrado, y como siempre ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados…

-Mierda, Yuji, tengo miedo.

-no tienes que temer, aquí estoy yo…

-¿tú tienes miedo?

Entonces la chica se paro frente a él y con un tono de sarcasmo…

-no tonto… soy tan valiente que me da igual morir… claro que tengo miedo ¡Idiota!

-Yuji…

-enserio, no tienes cerebro ni para estas situaciones me das pena amigo

-Yuji…

-y ahora parece que estamos en un bosque extraño, hermoso, lleno de vida y que me estas llamando para decírmelo, pero yo ya lo vi…

-¡Ah! Cállate tonta, eso era lo que te iba a decir, pero nunca cierras la boca.

-No me hables así… hieres mis sentimientos – se da la vuelta – eres un bruto.

-y tu una sorda…

-y todavía aplastas mas el amor que siento por ti… tonto. – dice mientras "llora"

-Y no tienes… ¿¡qué dijiste!? ¿Yuji me amas? – el joven se había sonrojado.

-claro, siempre lo he hecho, pero tú nunca sabes lo que sienten las chicas por ti, tonto.

-ya sé que soy bruto, pero no me lo recalques… y si me amas… Yuji…

-Jaja, era una broma… - la chica se voltea con la cara toda roja, de aguantar la risa, claro.

-¡Ah! Sabes que, yo me regreso al bosque, es más, quizá solo dimos una vuelta tonta… así que me voy.

-oye, no te pongas así, solo era una broma…

-si… solo una estúpida broma… _que me creí…_ - dijo el muchacho, entre dientes no dejaba de maldecir.

-Rayos… Shun, estas caminando, o aparentas caminar…

-solo camino hacia… ¿PERO QUÉ? Ok, esto ya me está asustando…

-quizá deberías ir por la puerta…

-por primera vez pienso que tienes la razón… - pero no podía abrirla.

-Eres tan débil que das lastima. – intento pero igual no pudo.

-Sí, doy tanta pena como tú…

-¡cállate! Soy más fuerte que tu, y lo sabes.

Intentaban, pero no les permitía el paso, algo se había trabado… entonces fue cuando Yuji escucho una misteriosa voz llamándola.

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo voz de chica Shun-kun?

-no, machorra Yuji…

-idiota… enserio escuche como si alguien me llamara.

-tú estás loca.

_-Yuji… Yuji… ven aquí… _

-ok, esto ya da miedo…

-no seas…

_-Shun… chico del destino…_

-esta vez lo escuche también… pero fue un chico…

-yo lo escuche igual… pero… no sé, menos, como si fuese un niño.

Al darse la vuelta, Yuji pudo ver un pequeño lobito, ahí tirado, dando vueltas y revolcándose en el suelo…

-¡su Madre! – dice la chica escondiéndose detrás de su compañero.

-U-un… lobito… esta vez sí estamos muertos… Yuji… te quiero demasiado… pero soy muy gallina para decírtelo…

-yo… no mentía hace rato… - se pone a llorar de forma graciosa – eres mi mejor amigo y te amo…

-Yuji… - de repente la abraza – si has de comerte a alguien, cómeme a mi…

-¡NO! Cómeme a mí… - dice Yuji, poniéndose enfrente de Shun.

-No… no seas tonta… corre… seré su distracción.

-Jajaja… ok, ok. Mucha risa por hoy Lyv.

-¿QUÉ?

Ambos miraron al extraño cachorro de lobo tirado en el suelo. Mirando inocentemente… tan lindo a la vez.

-¿fue mi imaginación o ese cachorro hablo?

-no, yo también lo escuche- dijo Shun algo rojo, aun seguía abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Mi nombre es Lyv, tu eres mi compañero y nuevo héroe… y tu… mi señora, la princesa…

-¿princesa? – Shun se mofa a grandes escalas… - ¿ella una princesa? Si como no…

-¿Héroe? ¿Eso un héroe? – igualmente se mofa – si claro, es más cobarde que ladrón…

-ya, dejen de pelear… bienvenidos… esto es…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>O: bueno es un Fic algo loco… creo, no sé si les gustara, espero que si nwn.<p>

-Bueno, así buena, buen… pues a mí me pareció algo graciosa…

-Además no serás el protagonista esta vez no Link…, bueno no el principal, hay mas personajes principales y formas parte, pero no eres el mero protagonista muchacho

-me lo dices como si tuvieras 20 años más que yo…

-bueno, amigo, compañero, Link kawaii… lo que sea xD solo no será el mero pro…

-soy el pro de smash si

Mentiras – dice Samus – soy la más pro.

-no te cueles Aran xD –dice Link sacándola.

-¡pero es cierto!

-nos leemos luego chicos x3


End file.
